Le joueur de mon coeur
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Ginny et Hermione travaillent dans la salle commune quand un hibou apporte un message à la jeune Née-Moldue. Ginny se met en tête de savoir de qui ça vient. Un certain roux aime bien notre sorcière, il semblerait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, me voici avec un autre OS de l'univers HPotter.**

 **Disclaimer à la fantastique JKRowling!**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Le joueur de mon coeur**

Avachies sur un sofa de leur salle commune, Ginny et Hermione travaillent leurs devoirs alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. La rouquine commence à s'endormir mais un bruit venant de l'une des fenêtres retint son attention. Elle regarda Hermione, cette dernière était trop plongée dans ses notes de cours pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Elle était coincée entre traductions de runes et recettes de potions niveau avancé.

Ginny se leva et alla ouvrir pour voir devant elle un hibou frigorifié messager d'une lettre attaché au cou de l'animal. Ginny prit le volatile à l'intérieur, referma la fenêtre et le déposa sur la table, Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit mots. Ginny observa le messager vêtu de plumes brunes et noires, un des oiseaux de la volière de l'école de sorcellerie.

Le destinataire de cette missive se trouva être la meilleure amie de la rouquine. "A mon Hermione" pouvait-on lire dans une écriture hâtive et rouge.

\- Hermione, tu as reçu du courrier, dit Ginny encore calme.

La sorcière leva les yeux de ses feuilles, ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Peux-tu me la passer?

\- Pas avant de savoir de qui elle vient ! Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Dis-moi ! supplia la plus jeune des Weasley. Sinon je l'ouvre!

\- OK, assieds-toi! Donne!

Ginny obéit et lui passa l'enveloppe de papier blanc à sa meilleure amie.

\- Indice un: tu le connais plutôt bien. Indice deux: de notre maison mais pas de notre âge. Troisième et dernier indice: il fait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- C'est Ron?

\- Mais non, ce n'est qu'un ami pour moi ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'on va finir ensemble ?

Ginny rigola. Elle pouvait enlever Ron et Harry, le héros sortait avec elle depuis quelques mois déjà.

\- Braden, Carter et les jumeaux... Je connais pas vraiment les deux premiers donc... Tu sors avec un de mes frères ! s'écria Ginny, hilare et choquée. Un de mes tordus de frangins!

\- Essaie...

\- Instinctivement, je te dirais Fred mais Katie lui tourne beaucoup autour ces derniers temps.

Hermione vit rouge, se leva d'un bon avant de crier à faire tremblant le plus rustre des serpents:

\- FREDERIC WEASLEY! Viens ici tout de suite! Depuis quand Bell te drague ?

Tant pis, c'est sorti tout seul.

 **Mini OS en l'honneur de mon ship favori du monde sorcier de JKR!**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**En la relisant, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que j'écrive la petite confrontation entre notre Hermi et son petit-copain secret plus si secret que ça. Bonne lecture !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **La sorcière de mon coeur**

Hermione était colérique. Les poings serrés, elle s'apprêtait à monter aux dortoirs des garçons quand Ginny l'attrapa par le bras, encore un peu sidéré par la nouvelle. La seule fille du clan Weasley lui demanda de se calmer et d'arrêter de crier.

\- Tu sais qu'il est presque minuit, Hermione ? Tu peux pas attendre demain matin pour t'engueuler avec ton "petit-ami"?

Hermione baissa la tête, Ginny devait lui en vouloir pour ne pas lui avoir raconté qu'elle sortait avec son grand frère. Elle se mordit les lèvres et murmura:

\- Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir mis au courant mais entre Ron qui fait le Scroutt à Pétards entre Lavande et moi, Harry qui se plaint que je ne fais que de bosser, les Serpentards qui croiront que je mens et toutes les filles qui me suspecteront d'avoir user de filtre d'amour...

\- Hermione... Mon frère est trop con pour voir à deux mètres de lui, t'es tombée amoureuse de Fred, ça me va très bien ! Harry sera content tout autant que moi. Les vipères, laisse les siffler leurs venins! Elles n'ont rien d'autres à faire que se moquer des autres. Et puis les filles, comme Bell en particulier, elles seront jalouses que tu puisses plaire à un garçon sans avoir à le draguer par du maquillage ou de la séduction excessive, t'es naturelle et intelligente et c'est ça qui a plut à mon frangin.

Hermione sourit, les mots de Ginny lui avaient fait du bien mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi Fred ne lui avait pas dit que Belle lui tournait autour. Son cri n'avait réveillé personne mais cela voulait pas dire qu'elle allait pas le tirer lui hors de son lit, même si ça réveillerait George et Lee au passage.

\- Reste-là, je vais le chercher! fit Hermione d'une voix des plus sérieuses.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa meilleure amie était déjà en train de grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux chambres des sorciers. La jeune rouquine aurait bien voulu dire un mot mais c'était pas son rôle. Et puis, Fred n'avait qu'à repousser directement cette foutue Bell plutôt de lui laisser croire qu'il y avait de l'espoir!

La brunette monta les marches d'un pas décidé et ouvrit sans gêne la porte du dortoir des jumeaux roux. La chambre était dans le noir total, les trois lits de la pièce étaient tous occupés et les sorciers semblaient dormir profondément. Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune sorcière traversa la chambre jusqu'au lit de Fred. Elle avait vraiment envie de l'étriper en voyant son joli visage d'innocent endormi. Elle tira doucement sur la couverture avant de la virer d'un coup sec en dehors du lit, arrachant Fred de son sommeil en un gros sursaut.

Le pauvre jeune homme se réveilla, les yeux aussi gros que des citrouilles et le coeur battant à la chamade. Quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front et il tenta de balbutier quelques mots mais Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche et l'extirpa hors de son petit lit confortable. Elle usa de toute sa force pour le tirer hors de sa chambre en le pointant du doigt en le fusillant du regard pour que Fred se taise.

Au loin, George se tourna de côté observant son cher jumeau se faire entraîner en dehors du dortoir des garçons. Un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage, son frangin allait se faire bien engueuler mais il espérait tout de même ne pas le ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Hermione descendit les escaliers sans faire attention à tout le fracas qu'elle faisait autour d'elle. Ginny vit apparaître la jeune femme le visage ferme, suivie de son grand frère qui baillait et le visage débraillé. Il avait même pas la force de parler. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand Fred remarqua la présence de sa frangine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je fiche ici ? marmonna Fred.

Hermione lâcha la main du sorcier et se mit à côté de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je viens d'apprendre de la part de Ginny que Bell te draguait et que tu m'as jamais rien dit, s'énerva Hermione.

Fred fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ginny qui fit la moue. Elle ne voulait pas le trahir mais bon, c'était sa meilleure amie qui sortait avec son frangin qui état dragué par une diablesse.

\- Quoi, Bell ? Attends, Ginny sait pour nous ? Je croyais qu'on devait se taire sur notre relation? s'emporta le jeune jumeau.

\- Oui, je parle de Katie Bell. Ginny a attrapé ta missive avant moi et elle a voulu savoir de qui ça venait. C'est parti en devinette et elle t'a cité malgré le fait que Belle te drague. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu te laisses draguer? Le fait que notre relation soit secrète, je pouvais le comprendre mais je pensais que tu te laissais pas draguer par d'autres filles. Je pensais pas que tu pouvais faire ça!

Ginny se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais Hermione l'a prit par le poignet pour ne pas se sentir trop seul, la rousse sourit maladroitement.

\- Je suis désolée d'être mise dans cette conversation mais sérieux, Freddy, pourquoi tu t'es laissées faire par cette saleté ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle drague tout ce qui bouge !

Fred se passa la main dans la nuque, il se sentait coincé littéralement. Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ok, Hermione, tu n'as même pas lu ma lettre. Dans celle-ci, je te demandais si tu voulais pas arrêter de se cacher. Bell est insupportable et c'est quasi impossible de l'arrêter quand on est officiellement célibataire. On nous a imposé d'être binôme de sortilèges et on est dans la même équipe de Quidditch. Et tu sais quoi, Goerge nous a vu lundi dernier donc Ginny, désolé, t'es pas la seule à tout savoir !

Hermione rougit de honte et demanda à Fred de ne pas bouger pour aller prendre la lettre du roux. Elle la déchiqueta sans grâce et la lut aussi vite que possible. Quand elle leva la tête, la jeune sorcière se sentait bête. Elle se mordit les lèvres et passa la feuille à Ginny, toute contente de pouvoir la lire finalement.

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais en colère. Bell a tout pour elle et moi, moi, je suis juste moi quoi...

Fred soupira en se rapprochant de la brunette. Il se colla contre elle, une main dans son dos.

\- Arrête de croire que tu es nulle, t'es la meilleure sorcière de tous les temps. Tu es brillante, drôle, têtue mais chez toi ça sonne bien, t'es magnifique, loyale, honnête, travailleuse, tes amis sont tes priorités et tu sais montrer tes sentiments aux gens que tu aimes. C'est pour cela que jamais personne ne pourra te remplacer. Tu es trop ancré dans mon coeur pour en sortir.

Hermione se retint de lâcher une larme alors que Fred l'embrassa. Elle répondit en douceur, Fred se mit à sourire. Les choses étaient claires désormais ils seraient officiellement ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Bon, tu pourras dire à Georgie que par contre, c'est moi qui est assisté à votre premier baiser en public, glissa Ginny qui partit rejoindre son dortoir, un petit rictus en coin.

Les amoureux rigolèrent, serrés dans les bras de l'autre.

 **Voilà la vraie fin de cette histoire. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu aussi.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
